1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photography method, and more particularly to a method for real-time prompt of a stitching degree of a panoramic image.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, in panoramic image photography, a user mostly moves the digital image pickup device manually in sequence and shoots pictures in sequence to obtain multiple images. When shooting, the user must adjust the viewing location such that the multiple images all have overlapping portions. Then the user transfers these images from the digital image pickup device to a computer, and carries out image composition of these images having the overlapping portions on the computer. Here, image processing software installed on the computer is utilized to stitch the overlapping portions of these images together to produce a panoramic image.
However, specific image processing software is used to stitch the images to produce the panoramic image. In this way, the user has to not only install such image processing software on the computer, but also learn how to use the image processing software. Further, functions of the image processing software are considerable complicated, and the user may not have the knowledge and capability required. Therefore, this approach is quite difficult for users.
Furthermore, in the method of adjusting the viewing locations by the user, the user needs more professional shooting skills, and should have the image recognition capability to some extent; otherwise, subsequent image stitching will be more difficult, or the effect of image stitching will be poor.
As described above, a common digital image pickup device is unable to provide the users with an easy and convenient approach to shoot panoramic images, making panoramic shooting not easy for users.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,147 and No. 7,050,085, and US Patent Application No. 20070200926, 20080043093 and 20080266408 may be referenced for relevant techniques and studies.